


Equations

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drunkenness, F/M, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 09:23:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17057114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Your life is a series of equations.  But this certain equation, you hadn’t expected.





	Equations

There are many equations that you have learned through your life.  E=mc2.  Force=mass x acceleration. Tequila + Chocolate cake = worst night of your live.  Hell, there were even some you learned when you were a kid that you still remembered.  So why is it you could never remember the equation: Sam Winchester + Rum = Emotional Mess.

 

A successful hunt + Bar = Good time.  That was your life, especially with the Winchesters.  The three of you would take a victory shot of whiskey and then have a blast.

 

Sometimes, you would all stick together.  The three of you would hang out at the pool tables and place bets.  Eventually, some stranger would walk up and you would play one of the boys’ ‘clueless’ girlfriend, wanting to play a real game of pool.  You + Pool + Stupid guys who thing you are “cute” = Easy Money.

 

Some nights, one of you would break off from the pack, usually Dean.  He would make his way around the bar until he found a friendly face.  Dean + Friendly Face = Not having to sleep on the couch.  Score.

 

See, equations.  Equations that are crucial to your life, life lessons, tricks, and hacks that help you get by.  But this one damn equation was about to be your undoing.  It was about to change a lot of equations in your life.

 

Sam + Rum = Emotional Mess.

 

You hadn’t even noticed anything was wrong at first.  If you had, you could have put a stop to it.  But no, you were in your own happy little world.

 

What changed?  Glad you asked.  His name was Don.  He seemed like a nice local guy.  He wasn’t drunk, but made the mistake of talking to you at the wrong moment.

 

Don was quick to introduce himself, causing you to flash a charming smile, the one paired with the equation: local guy + charming smile = free drink. 

 

Sure enough, Don motioned to the bartender.  “Two of what she’s having!”  He gave you a wink and you couldn’t help but chuckle.  He was cute…but cute wouldn’t cut it when you worked with the Greek Gods that were Sam and Dean.  Living with them, more importantly Sam, had made you set your bar unusually high. 

 

But your moment of amusement ended abruptly when you heard Sam’s voice shout loudly…wait…loudly, that word isn’t loud enough.  Anyway, he shouted out to Don…

 

“Why don’t you back off douche bag?” 

 

Your head snapped around, staring at Sam in shock, as was everyone else.

 

“Excuse me?”  Don spoke calmly, but his anger was still clear in his voice.

 

“I said back off!”  Sam gave the man a little shove, causing you to jump out of your seat to put yourself between them.  “Hey!  Sam, enough!”  You yelled at him, giving him a serious glare.

 

Sam looked into your eyes for a moment before he broke down.  You were in awe how quickly he went from angry Hulk to scared shitless in a matter of seconds…and was he…tearing up?  He shuffled a couple feet back and just let his head hang in shame.

 

“Sam?  Sweetie, are you alright?”  You completely forgot about Don as you reached out a hand to Sam.  You almost had him, but then he shuffled back again. 

 

“I’m sorry.”  He said.  His voice was dripping with remorse over his actions. 

 

This shuffling game went on for a few more moments before you convinced him to go out to the car with you, mumbling apologies the whole way. 

 

“What are you sorry for?”  You finally asked.  Really, you weren’t angry.  Sure, his reaction shocked you, but you could never be angry, not at Sam.  You cared for him too much.

 

“Got jealous.”  He mumbled as he plopped down on the rear of the Impala.  His head was down, mumbling as if he were a child being scolded. 

 

His words took you by surprise.  Sam was…what?  “Why on Earth would you be jealous?”  It was clear Sam didn’t want to answer, so you pressed a little harder.  You had to be careful with him…on Rum…you never knew what side of Sam you would get.  You stepped up between his legs and pulled his chin up.  “Talk to me.  Why were you jealous?”

 

Sam’s gaze was like fire across your skin.  It was a mix of serious anxiety, shame, and heartbreak all combined into one.  “He was buying you a drink…”

 

You couldn’t help but chuckle.  “And you bought me the first one.  Remember?” 

 

“That doesn’t count!”  Sam shook your hand from his face and crossed his arms.  His face settled into a childish pout, making the equation:  Pout + Crossed arms = Drunk Sam (Adorable, drunk Sam). 

 

You sighed as that realization hit you.  “You had rum, didn’t you?”

 

A sly smirk drifted across his face as he straightened himself out.  “…maybe.” 

 

You groaned and let your head fall forward.  “Ugh…why?” 

 

“Needed courage.”  He said simply.  Looking up, you saw his face light up with a big cheesy grin.  It was as if he knew some great big secret that you weren’t allowed in on.  Those dimples of his made your heart melt, and made you giggle. 

 

“Courage for what, you pain in the ass?”  You said with a chuckle.  You knew he was up to something.  When Sam got drunk, he got sneaky…or so he thought.

 

Before you even registered the movement, Sam’s lips were on yours, his hands holding your face in a gentle caress.  His lips were a little chapped, and his hands were a little cold, but it was one hell of a kiss. 

 

Sam pulled away, leaving you breathless.  “Needed courage to do that.”  He whispered to you.

 

You could only smile up at him as you let out a happy sigh.  “You better not forget this in the morning, rum drinker.” 

 

He didn’t.

 

And before you knew it, you had a whole new set of equations in your life.

 

You + Sam = Couple

Sam’s Room = Your Room

Sunday + No Hunt = Date night (or day)

 

And after a few years, your favorite equation was added.

 

You + Sam = Husband + Wife


End file.
